Cooper CoKlaine 1- Cooper's Brother-In-Law
by inenochian1
Summary: Cooper learn's just how talented his baby brother's boyfriend (and future husband if Cooper ha any say in it) is.


Cooper CoKlaine:: Pt-1

Cooper Anderson always knew he would get his 'big break', even if his little brother always rolled his eyes at his far superior techniques. And he was right. Cooper got his break a few months after he made his trip to Lima to educate his brother and his little glee club in the art that was acting. Cooper's agent had almost passed out when he found out the Cooper had secured the role of the love interest in one of the most talked-about rom-com book turned movie.

And now, after months of working on the movie, and becoming one of the most talked about up-coming actors in the country, Cooper was again, back in Ohio, this time in Westerville, hanging out with his baby brother and his cute as a button boyfriend (and in Cooper's expert opinion, future husband).

"Will you be staying for Christmas this year, Coop?" Blaine asked,

"I thought you would be going with mum and dad to the cruise." Cooper replied, frowning. Cooper had been planning to bar hop the night before Christmas away because he had no plans.

"Nope. It's just going to be mum and dad. Apparently, they're in a desperate need of a romantic getaway, and the only time they can get away from work is during Christmas." Cooper wanted to be angry because of how resigned Blaine sounded, but at this point, even Cooper had stopped wasting energy at such tiring emotions over their parents.

"Of course, I'm spending Christmas with you, squirt." He proclaimed, and his heart lightened at Blaine's barely concealed relief. Coop turned to his brother's going-to-be-hubby, "What about you, Kurt?"

"Well, I'll be spending the morning with Dad, Carole and Finn, but if you don't mind, I would like to spend the rest of the day with the two of you."

"Of course he doesn't mind, Kurt." Blaine scoffed at the preposterous idea before Cooper could even open his mouth, so Cooper just nodded instead,

"The more the merrier. Besides, we don't really need to give Blaine a reason to pout, and that's all he ever does when you're not joint to his hip." Blaine gave him a look, but didn't disagree, instead making heart-eyes at his boyfriend's laugh. _Ugh_ , Cooper thought, _Christmas with these two love-birds was going to be sickening._

The day of Christmas, Cooper was still trying to wrap the last of the presents. He had brought Blaine three gifts, and another two for Kurt, just so their tree wouldn't look so bare. He and Blaine had spent yesterday trying to decorate it as best as they could, but it hadn't been until Kurt had showed up just before dinner that they had made any real progress. That young man was a genius when it came to anything even remotely close to styling.

It was only when he heard the coffee machine switch on downstairs, that Cooper gave up all hope of even trying to make the wrapping look even remotely presentable, and instead just haphazardly rolled the wrapping paper all around the presents and then rolled the cello-tape around the wrapper. Maybe not the prettiest in accordance to appearance, but isn't it always the inside that counts?

When he went downstairs, he stuffed the gifts under the tree and looked at all their hard work in pride. The tree was decorated warmly, whilst still somehow looking like it might belong in a magazine photo shoot. And a collection of 7 presents under it didn't look too bad either. Blaine was nursing a hot cup of coffee in between his hands, and Cooper quickly poured himself a cup to join him.

It's tradition to wake up early on Christmas, Cooper still remembers when Blaine was still just a toddler, and would wake his older brother up at the crack of dawn by jumping up and down on Cooper's stomach, always barely missing some of his very important bits. But, Christmas is not the same as it used to be. Not since his dad took over after his grand dad as the CEO of a major conglomerate. Not since his mother decided that she loved spending time in designer show rooms, and gossiping with the rest of the neighbourhood house wives more than going to her sons' school plays and soccer games.

Now, it's almost 12 in the afternoon, and the Anderson boys are having their breakfast on the couch in front of the TV playing 'It's a Wonderful Life'.

"When's Kurt getting here?" Cooper asks, and immediately, as if on reflex, a tiny smile formed on Blaine's face. Cooper was right. Today was going to be one long, lovesick day.

"He said he'd be here around 1."

"And how's that going?" Blaine furrows his brows,

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've never really heard of a high-school couple being in a long-distance relationship. But, you and Kurt seem to be handling being in different schools pretty well." Blaine is quiet for a second, before he turns to Cooper.

"The summer before senior year, me and Kurt discussed it." Blaine tells him quietly, "Kurt wanted me to transfer to McKingly for his senior year. And really, at that point, I was so tired of missing him so much all the time, I was ready to say yes."

"To going to public school?" Cooper asked dubiously, "what changed your mind?"

"Mr. Karvel, our guidance counsellor at Dalton told me that I had enough credits from the last two years, and good enough grades, that if I wanted to, I could skip Junior year." Blaine shrugged. "If I had gone to McKingly, I would've had to endure a whole year after Kurt had graduated, with him being in New York and me being stuck here. We decided it would be better to be 2 hours apart by road, than to be miles and miles away from each other."

Cooper looks at him quietly for a long time,

"So, you both have already decided to stay together for college?"

"Yes. I'm applying to NYU and Tisch. Kurt to NYADA and Parsons." Blaine shook his head, still smiling, "Neither of us really know what we want to pursue yet. But we know it's going to be together, and it's going to be in New York."

Cooper gives him an uncharacteristically soft expression, "You know, I've always been slightly dubious when it came to love, and commitment. But, I have no doubt that you and Kurt will make it in the long run." He ruffles his baby brother's hair, who's really not much of a baby anymore, "You got pretty lucky meeting someone like him so early, squirt."

Blaine swats his hand away with a scowl, but doesn't even try to deny his words, "Don't I know it."

As if on cue, the door bell rings, and Blaine bolts towards the door eerily like an eager puppy. Cooper can hear them exchange greetings, and then kisses, and when they still don't round up in the living room after five minutes in the front entrance, Cooper shouts his own greeting. Kurt shows up in the living room with a sheepish smile and then looks around at the clean and empty kitchen,

"I'm guessing neither of you have had breakfast?"

"Well, Kurtie, neither me or my brother are especially talented in the art of cooking." Cooper proclaimed, quite fabulously, if he does say so himself, considering his stomach felt like it was about to eat itself. Kurt snorted, and then rolled his eyes as he pulled out a Tupperware container from his duffle bag,

"Well then, I suppose it's a good thing I bought some of my Christmas cookies. But you guys do need a real breakfast." Kurt said as he pulled out a tupperware box from his satchel and placed it delicately on the coffee table. It sat there for exactly .2 seconds before Cooper grabbed at it like a hungry animal and stuffed one of Kurt's homemade gooey chocolate chip cookies in his mouth. Moaning in a fashion which reminded Blaine too much about the time when Cooper used to attend high school and bring girls home whenever their parents were on a business trip.

"Well, seeing that lovely demonstration and gauging out the extent of your starvation, I will go whip something up in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Blaine, would you be a darling and take out all the presents from the trunk of my car?" Kurt dangled his car keys sweetly in front of his boyfriend, who rolled his eyes, smooched him on the cheek and went back out in the freezing cold.

"Food _and_ presents? Kurt, you're a better Santa than Santa Claus!" Cooper sighed blissfully, munching on what looked like his fifth cookie in the past two minutes,

"Also, I'm better looking, of course."

"Of course." Cooper agreed eagerly as Kurt moved towards the kitchen and started ruffling through the cabinets for the right ingredients.

Blaine came back in with one large box, and a coat hanger bag with a red ribbon tied around it. Cooper gave the bag a quizzical look as Blaine deposited the presents under the tree, carefully hanging the bag on the mantle above the fireplace. But promptly forgot about it at the smell of bacon and pancakes,

Kurt served up three plates of food as Blaine sat from across his brother, Kurt sitting next to him, and Cooper let out a groan at the sight of perfectly round golden-brown pancakes and crispy bacon. It was almost obscene how good the food looked,

"God, Blaine. If you don't marry that boy, I swear, I will." Kurt laughed as Blaine scowled at Cooper before pulling Kurt closer to his side, "Go find your own future husband, Coop. This one's mine."

Cooper hid his surprise at the causal proclamation very well, if he did say so himself, but it certainly didn't slip from his mind. Blaine and Kurt had one of the strongest foundations of a relationship Cooper had ever seen. It might have been because of how they were best friends for months before they jumped in a relationship, or maybe because of how often they just spent the alone time they got talking to each other. Not to imply that Cooper hadn't found them in compromising situations before, but they seemed to have a much more mature and serious relationship compared to all the other high school students.

They ate breakfast with some good natured banter, and then settled back in the living room, the TV still playing the movie in the back ground, but everybody's attention was now on the presents. It has always been a tradition to let the youngest open their presents first, so Cooper placed Kurt's 3 gift boxes in front of him. Two from Cooper, and one from Blaine, though Cooper is pretty sure that Blaine is keeping one more gift for Kurt for when the both of them are alone.

"Seriously guys, this is too much!" Kurt protests, but his face shows so much glee, there is no way he's even a little bit serious about it.

He carefully undoes the packing of the first present, and opens the box to see a premium spa, luxury lavender gift basket. His eyes shine as he goes through all the different products, and he gives Cooper a grin wide enough to show his teeth. It's infectious, and Cooper finds himself laughing lightly at his brother's boyfriend's delighted face,

"Blaine said that you were very careful about your appearance." He says as an explanation, and Kurt pulls him in a hug,

"Thank you so much!"

Cooper pats his back as he laughs, "Come on, open the rest of them."

And Kurt does, the next box, also from Cooper contains a silvery-black cashmere scarf, that is so soft, Kurt immediately wrap it around his neck, discarding his own white scarf into his satchel.

Blaine's present in a set of six beautiful brooches, no doubt extremely expensive, but Blaine has never actually honoured their mutually agreed upon gift price ranges anyway. Kurt kisses him hard enough when he sees them that Blaine might've blacked out for a second or two.

Then it's Blaine's turn to open his presents. His brother's bought him a leather bound collection of all the Harry Potter books, including the wand bookmarks that make Blaine almost cry because he's wanted them for so long. Then there is a brand new bottle of the cologne Blaine uses regularly, and a gag present of 24 pack of hair gel that was mainly meant for a good laugh, but seeing as Blaine almost protectively clutches the box to himself, both Cooper and Kurt know that that's the gift which will be getting the most use.

Kurt had been nervous selecting a gift for Blaine. After all, What did you give the boy you love as a present when he already had everything he could ever want? Kurt had already used his only other talent than singing when he had made Blaine an incredible formal outfit for his birthday. Blaine had loved it, but Kurt hadn't wanted to seem redundant or thoughtless by just giving him another outfit.

So, Kurt thought long and hard, and in the end, settled on a customised stationary set, complete with sheet music and a thick leather journal.

Blaine's eyes shine when he goes through the stuff, and he looks like he's in a little bit of awe when he looks back at Kurt. Each piece is engraved with a beautifully written _With Love, Kurt._ And Blaine's finding it really difficult not to cry.

Kurt shrugs, "I noticed how you had started composing recently." Kurt said, "And I always want you to remember, especially when you're all big and famous in New York, that I'm not only your first fan, but also your biggest."

Blaine half-laugh sobs as he throws his arms around Kurt, almost dragging the other boy onto his lap. Kurt gives out a rather undignified _'ack'_ as he balances himself, and behind them both, Cooper is laughing whole heartedly, and even his smile his heavy with gratitude to whomever brought Kurt into his little brother's life.

It takes a moment for everyone to get back their composures, but soon enough, Cooper is collecting his presents from under the tree. He also gets three presents, two from Blaine and one from Kurt. The first one is an expensive, vintage bottle of red wine with a note written in beautiful calligraphy, _For when you get to celebrate your first big break, because of course you will. –Bee._

Cooper almost feels tears prickling his eyes when he reads it, and jumps at his baby brother to give him an old fashioned noogie. The second present is a gag gift. A rather misogynistic book for teenage girls titled _'How to get boys to like me?'_ Blaine had almost wanted to burn it. But he decided to give it to his sweet, sweet brother instead. It doesn't matter much. Blaine just gets another noogie, much to his protests.

Cooper's last gift is From Kurt, and it's in a coat hanger bag which has a deep red ribbon stuck to it,

"Oooo, I wonder what's in this…" Cooper jokes as he pretends to jostle it a bit. But Blaine's eyes are gleaming because he knows Kurt's an amazing designer, and his tailoring is impeccable. Blaine fell in love with the outfit Kurt gave him for his birthday, and has ever since never turned down any one of his parent's dinner parties just because he wants an occasion to show off his boyfriend's talent.

Kurt vibrates a bit as Cooper slowly unzips the bag, and then there I just silence. Silence as Cooper takes the hanger out, Silence as he feels the fabric under his fingertips, Silence as his knuckles trail over the seams and the lining, as his eyes take in the subtle print and even subtler cuts give it a better fit. It's Kurt's third successful tuxedo suit. And Kurt's forever grateful that Mrs. Anderson was able to give him Cooper's quite recent fittings. But Cooper is still silent, and Kurt's anticipation is slowly turning to dread,

"Kurt…I can't accept this." Kurt's heart drops all the way down to his toes before Cooper looks at him with fascinated eyes, "This looks super expensive. And I know I'm not as good with brands as Blaine is, but even I know this is designer."

Blaine's grin is so wide it threatens to split his face in two, and Kurt blushes fire-engine red.

"It's really not." Kurt tells him, fidgeting again. "I mean, yes I bought the fabric. But the print and the design and the tailoring is all me. And if the measurements Mrs. Anderson gave me are accurate, it should fit you like a glove."

Cooper's pretty sure he forgot listening to Kurt halfway through. He looks back at the outfit on his lap, and then back at Kurt, and then back at the suit,

"Y-you made this?"

"Uh, yes. It took a while to get the print just right, but Blaine said you weren't a very flashy kind of guy, so I went for a rather sombre look." Kurt bites his lip, "I do hope you like it?"

Cooper laughs disbelievingly, "Like it? This is some crazy talent you've got there, Kurt!" Cooper says and pulls Kurt over to him for a noogie. And it's at that moment, with Kurt's head in between Cooper's arm, with Cooper laughing like a mad man, and Kurt on the verge of hysterics because _Oh Gaga, My hair, COOPER! MY HAIR!_ That Blaine knows that Kurt is finally pretty-much family.


End file.
